Labyrinthian Dream
by Danalas the Lady Chaos
Summary: My weird little dream.... All complainers shall be tipped head first over the Bog of Eternal Stench.


Labyrinthian Dream

Disclaimer:I don't own J or the crystal ballroom. I just dreamt a really scary encounter with J after falling asleep during Labyrinth and sleeping through the ballroom scene.

It all started when I performed a grievious sin against him. Wait. No. It started before that. Jareth, King of the goblins, has been rather unhappy with me ever sinch I made him have laryngitis. Being a fanfiction writer can be very dangerous when the subject is Labyrinth.

Anyway, giving His Royal Tightness laryngitis is just the first thing I did. I've also stuck my drama class into the Labyrinth, and recently I've been working on attacking him with all sorts of peach products. I'm also working on a story in wich he gets stuck with Luke Skywalker in a bizarre Laby/SW crossover. And I claimed he was getting into the Meow Mix.

Where is this leading, you ask? This is all leading up to my worst crime. I was exhausted. I was reclining in the chair in the living room, watching Labyrinth. My nephew, five weeks old at the time, was sleeping. I closed my eyes. When I did, Sarah was with the Fireys. When I opened them, the ballroom scene was over. That's right. I, Danalas, slept through the ballroom scene.

Starting then, I knew I couldn't risk being alone. Whenever I walked to school, I made sure there would be witnesses, knowing J wouldn't take me if he would be seen. I went online alot, finding strength when other authors were on. It was better if more than one of them was on. After all, I didn't want to get hung over the BOES. Who does?

That evening, I spoke with Mellissa about it. J came after me with a peach. Mel defended me. The next day, I spoke with Kim. She told me to remind him she had stolen his pendant. I thanked her for the advice. Then my father replaced the computer. The ordeal started on Thursday. Friday, I was only able to speak with Kim a short time.

Saturday, my parents left me alone and computerless. They were taking the new one up to Best Buy to have the keyboard installed. I stayed in my room the entire time, using my Barbies, my SW posters, my George of the Jungle poster, my action figures, my drawing of Joan of Arc, the masks on my wall, and the Christmas angel on my lava lamp as witnesses. Certainly he wouldn't come with so many eyes, would he?

I was wrong. As I glanced over at my Barbie case, there he was in all his glory, a peach in his hand. Regular peaches are bad enough. Now here he was coming at me with an enchanted one. An evil smile graced the face of the high and mighty king of spandex. I knew that at the moment I didn't have any chance but to try and stall. And yet, I couldn't think of anything to say.

Jareth smirked. "Well well well, Danalas. So we finaly meet. You made a big mistake, you know, sleeping during the ball room scene." I swallowed hard, trying to think. I started rambling.

"Oh, give me a break," I said, feeling as if my voice would crack any moment now. "I was exhausted. I had been up late Wednsday night. I...I'll never do it again. I promise." He took a step towards me. "That's not your ownly crime, you know." he reminded me. Like I needed reminding. I was trembling, frozen in place.

"Well, atleast I didn't steal your pendant, like Kim did. And...and...atleast I didn't make you bald, like Unicorn Lady did." Then the doorbell rang, and Jareth disappeared. I breathed a sigh of relief. I was saved by my parents, who had just brought home the computer. Safe for now, I helped Dad set everything up. He spent the rest of the evening trying to get the internet set up. I spent most of the evening watching The Man With Two Brains, then went to bed. I figured J wouldn't try anything with my parents, sister, and nephew home.

Wrong again! As soon as my family went to bed, he came for me again. He didn't even gie me a chance to move or speak before the crystal hit me, right in the forehead, and when I came to, I was in the ballroom. I could feel something over the lower half of my face. I looked into one of the mirrors on the wall and immediatly wished I hadn't. His Royal Tightness had put me into a bright pink harem outfit, not exactly flattering on a bulky redhead.

I glared daggers at Jareth as he approached me, his eyes containing a dangerous glint. I knew he could drop me into an oubliette or drop me head first into the bog if he wanted to. I didn't care. I simply continued to glare at him as he guided me into a waltze, all the while trying to think of something, some way, to get out of there, and fast. Then I remembered my tae-kwan-do lessons. Did pressure points work on Fae? I'd soon find out.

I made my move, quickly bringing my fingers up to the pressure points behind his ears. It didn't work. I wasn't fast enough. He grabbed my hands and shook his head, just smiling. I was helpless. Then, out of the corner of my eyes, I saw my fiance, Steve. I glanced quickly to the other way, continuing to look back and forth, so as not to give Steve away while he snuck up behind Jareth, weilding the powerful magic that only a roleplayer has. I knew I would be safe soon. Then I noticed that J was bending down, about to kiss me. I closed my eyes as Steve made his move, zapping J.

Then I woke up. The whole ballroom scene had just been an awful dream. I looked over at the clock. It was a little after midnight. It was just a dream. Just a dream. Then I felt something laying next to me. Oh, Goddess, it wasn't a dream! J was laying in my bed next to me! And...I was...I was still in my clothes from the day before. It wasn't J. It was just some clothes that I had left piled on my bed. I was safe. J hadn't taken me away. It was all just a dream. 


End file.
